1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cancer detection and therapy. The invention is more particularly related to sphingosine-1-phosphate lyase polynucleotides and polypeptides, and to agents that modulate the expression and/or activity of such polypeptides. Such agents may be used, for example, to diagnose and/or treat cancers such as breast and colon cancer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Breast cancer is a significant health problem for women in the United States and throughout the world. Although advances have been made in detection and treatment of the disease, breast cancer remains the most common form of cancer, and the second leading cause of cancer death, in American women. Among African-American women and women between 15 and 54 years of age, breast cancer is the leading cause of cancer death. One out of every eight women in the United States will develop breast cancer, a risk which has increased 52% during 1950-1990. In 1994, it is estimated that 182,000 new cases of female breast cancer were diagnosed, and 46,000 women died from the disease.
No vaccine or other universally successful method for the prevention or treatment of breast cancer is currently available. Management of the disease currently relies on a combination of early diagnosis (through routine breast screening procedures) and aggressive treatment, which may include one or more of a variety of treatments such as surgery, radiotherapy, chemotherapy and hormone therapy. The course of treatment for a particular breast cancer is often selected based on a variety of prognostic parameters, including an analysis of specific tumor markers. However, the use of established markers often leads to a result that is difficult to interpret.
With current therapies, tumor invasiveness and metastasis is a critical determinant in the outcome for breast cancer patients. Although the five year survival for women diagnosed with localized breast cancer is about 90%, the five year survival drops to 18% for women whose disease has metastasized. Present therapies are inadequate for inhibiting tumor invasiveness for the large population of women with this severe disease.
Colon cancer is the second most frequently diagnosed malignancy in the United States as well as the second most common cause of cancer death. The five-year survival rate for patients with colorectal cancer detected in an early localized stage is 92%; unfortunately, only 37% of colorectal cancer is diagnosed at this stage. The survival rate drops to 64% if the cancer is allowed to spread to adjacent organs or lymph nodes, and to 7% in patients with distant metastases.
The prognosis of colon cancer is directly related to the degree of penetration of the tumor through the bowel wall and the presence or absence of nodal involvement, consequently, early detection and treatment are especially important. Currently, diagnosis is aided by the use of screening assays for fecal occult blood, sigmoidoscopy, colonoscopy and double contrast barium enemas. Treatment regimens are determined by the type and stage of the cancer, and include surgery, radiation therapy and/or chemotherapy. Recurrence following surgery (the most common form of therapy) is a major problem and is often the ultimate cause of death. In spite of considerable research into therapies for the disease, colon cancer remains difficult to diagnose and treat. In spite of considerable research into therapies for these and other cancers, colon cancer remains difficult to diagnose and treat effectively. Accordingly, improvements are needed in the treatment, diagnosis and prevention of breast and colon cancer. The present invention fulfills this need and further provides other related advantages.